


I'm Looking Right At The Other Half Of Me

by usernicole



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernicole/pseuds/usernicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same hair? Same hair!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Looking Right At The Other Half Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> another tomlinshaw ficlet i wrote in quick succession after the last one. title from Mirrors by Justin Timberlake because?? i like that song
> 
> again, unbeta'd, unbritpick'd, un everything
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“Ow!” Nick grabbed Louis’ wrist before he had time to move it away. “You little shit, that was the third time in five minutes!” He reached up to smooth his hair down where Louis just yanked it. “What is your issue, demon?”

Louis cackled. “It’s just so _pretty_ , Nicholas. I can’t resist! Look how it _shines in the light_. Look at that sheen! You look like, you look like-!“ he couldn’t finish, breaking down into giggles. “You look like one of those weird cartoon characters from Japan!” he gasped. “You look like—“

“Enough! I get it, I look like an idiot,” Nick said, trying to sound annoyed but failing. He caught Louis’ other hand before it could go for his hair again. He laced their fingers together, prompting a sweet smile from Louis.

They were back at Nick’s house, cuddled in front of the television. It was Louis’ last night home before him and the rest of the band were back on tour. Nick hadn’t thought the teasing about his hair could get much worse than it already was, but seeing Nick’s bright hair in person for the first time was apparently different than seeing it in pictures. “And may I say, dear, that this is a case of the pot calling the kettle stupid looking.”

Louis quickly untangled his hand from Nick’s, running it self-consciously through his apple colored hair. “I’ll have you know that millions of girls all over the world would still do anything to get in my pants, Grimshaw.”

Nick snorted, chasing Louis’ hand with his own. His hair was softer than it usual, a side effect of the dye that Nick knew from his own experience.

“Darling,” Nick cooed as Louis leaned further into Nick’s touch, “you look like Strawberry Shortcake.” Louis swatted at him, before leaning back to cuddle into his side. Nick sighed contentedly, it had been weeks since they had the chance to do this, and it would be longer before they would get to again.

Nick rested his head down, burrowing his face in Louis’ candy colored hair. He silently wished they could stay there forever. They settled into a comfortable silence, Louis’ focus on the television screen and Nick’s on Louis.

“I do _not_ look like Strawberry Shortcake.” Nick grinned into Louis’ hair before pulling back.

“A spitting image,” Nick replied.

“I _don’t_ ,” Louis insisted, poking Nick in the side. “I look hot. Sexy.”

“Whatever you say, Strawberry.”

“So says the man with hair the color of my little sister’s nail polish.” Louis reached up and tugged gently on a strand that had lost Nick’s hair’s constant battle with gravity.

“You love it,” Nick quipped, tugging at Louis’ hair in retaliation. He smoothed his hand back down over it in apology. “It’s like we have His and Her hair. You love that couple-y shit.”

“Ugh,” Louis huffed. He fell back onto his back, lifting his legs up into Nick’s lap. “I can’t believe I actually did this. No one even mentioned it! What did the other boys do? Make _cupcakes_.” He scoffed, “ _Cupcakes._ And here I am with Strawberry Shortcake hair.”

Nick patted him on the shin. “Chin up, love. It was for a good cause.” He looked thoughtful. “What are the odds that both of us ended up doing it, though?”

“Yes, Nicholas,” Louis nudged Nick in the stomach with his foot. “I have the excuse of being young and stupid. What’s your excuse? You’re way too old to be doing such things. Are you having a midlife crisis? You shouldn’t mess with your hair at this time in your life, Nick. It’s all going to fall out now and I’m going to have to replace you with someone young and hot, with a full head of regular-colored hair.”

“As if you _could_ ,” Nick said, tugging on Louis’ foot. “If you leave me for someone with normal hair I’ll shave yours off.” Louis groaned.

“At least it would grow back _normal_. Maybe that’s what I should do. Liam got away with it, didn’t he?”

“Oh, love,” Nick said fondly, “your head is far too strange for that to work.” Louis kicked him, then leaned up and wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck until Nick moved them so he was lying over Louis, legs entangled on the couch. Louis pulled Nick’s hair for the hundredth time that day, before burying both hands into it.

Nick noticed that his eyes looked lighter than they usually did, his hair complementing them well. Louis smiled then, eyes reduced to tiny slits of blue. He pushed his head up and kissed Nick hard. Not breaking the kiss, Nick shuffled them until they were both on their sides, his back pressed against the couch. He wrapped one arm around Louis’ waist and tugged him closer. Louis’ hands were still running through Nick’s hair, more attentive than usual. Nick grinned into the kiss when he realized.

Nick ran his hand up Louis back to cup the back of his head, being reminded wonderingly of its softness. The couch wasn’t quite big enough to fit them comfortably, so he pulled on Louis until he was laying partially on top of Nick.

Louis scratched his nails against Nick’s scalp, and Nick sighed softly. They remained that way, kissing languidly, until Louis started giggling into Nick’s mouth. Nick pulled away.

“What,” he said indignantly, causing Louis to giggle more.

“We probably look like a horrible Valentine’s card right now,” he said, resting his head on Nick’s chest. “His and Her haircuts. Honestly, Nick.”

Nick laughed, tightening his grip around Louis’ waist and resting his chin on Louis’ head. “We’ll have to take our Christmas card photos early.”

“You’re an idiot,” Louis said, sounding sleepy. He craned his head up to look at Nick and tug on his hair one last time, “but I love you anyway. God knows why.”

“Feeling’s mutual, Shortcake,” Nick replied, before making an ‘ _oof’_ sound as Louis elbowed him in the stomach. He stood up and extended his hands for Nick to take.

“Well, come on then,” Louis said, pulling him up off the couch. “To bed with us. I have work in the morning.” Nick stretched his arms over his head and yawned. “Whatever you say, darling.”

“Plus,” Louis chirped, leaning over to pinch Nick’s ass, making him jump, “I want to see if the curtains match the drapes, if you know what I mean.”

He laughed loudly at Nick’s exasperated groan and danced away from Nick’s arms as he tried to grab him. Nick sighed and rolled his eyes as Louis disappeared down the hall. He ran a hand through his hair, grabbing and pulling a strand down to eye it. He thought about how Louis hadn’t been able to keep his hands away from it earlier, and for the first time thought he could maybe get used to its bright color.


End file.
